The invention provides a water entertainment assembly of shoreline mounted and floating water based modules releasably interconnected with edge joints, bridges, or strung along a flexible cord that is constructed on a beach or anchored to the sea floor in any selected configuration, including individual modules and assemblies for use as: deck platforms; shelters or kiosks; docks; playground equipment; parasols; bars; pool decks; seating areas; a swimming safety barrier; swimming spectator seating; floating dock platforms for various water based activities; trampolines; containers for artificial grass and planters.
The shoreline areas of many beaches, resorts or parks include elevated decks, water access docks, playgrounds, shelters; gardens, swimming pools, lounge chairs, benches, parasols, kiosks for sale of products and providing services, bar or restaurant counters, equipment storage shelters, change room shelters, washrooms, showers and many other facilities to support the activity of visitors. In addition, floating strings of buoys are often used to separate safe swimming areas from the remainder of the shoreline beach area, to indicate the safe depth of water for children to swim in, and to indicate that the area is supervised by lifeguards. Generally, elevated deck structures and stationary dock structures are secured to the shore, while floating docks and buoyant floats are attached together and anchored in the water with leads to concrete blocks or the shoreline.
Beach areas are often used for rental and use of watercraft such as canoes, kayaks and water bicycles. The decks, docks and various floats may be used to moor the watercraft and separate swimming areas from areas where watercrafts are permitted or to restrict the area within watercraft may be operated.
Docks for mooring watercraft may also be anchored a distance from the shoreline and are used as swimming or diving platforms as well. Floating docks are used for mounting slides, sun-tanning lounges and other water based activities.
A disadvantage of the prior art systems is that physical and visual integration of various beach structures is not enabled by the various components. Often the docks, swimming float separators, lounge platforms, etc., are individually purchased are not visually or operationally integrated with each other. The lack of integration detracts from the appearance of the recreational area with a rather disorganized collection, and does not benefit from the cost reduction in maintaining and purchasing interchangeable modular components.
As well, such recreational areas are often used for various races, sporting or entertainment activities where temporary structures are erected in different arrangements at various times for various functions. There is often a desire to witness such activities from within the water. However to date no convenient means to accommodate spectators has been provided apart from conventional docks or associated walk way structures.
It is an object of the invention to provide a modular system of common components for assembly in water entertainment centers, which can be integrated and reorganized at the will of a designer.
It is also an object of the invention to provide floating spectator seating assemblies to enable spectators to watch water sports or other water based activities from within the water rather that being restricted to the beach areas or docks.
Further objects of the invention will be apparent from review of the disclosure and description of the invention below.
The invention provides water entertainment assembly, comprising a plurality of modules, each module having releasable connecting surfaces matching the releasable connecting surfaces of a mating module and each module have a service surface, the modules selected from the group consisting of: land mountable deck modules; buoyant dock modules; bridge modules; shelter mounting modules; planter modules; playground modules; swimming pool deck modules; and buoyant water surface mounted modules. Accessory mounts in the service surface of the platform module, permits attachment of platform accessories selected from the group consisting of: a slide: sandbox; climbing bars; roofed shelter; tent; storage cabinet; service counter; a diving board; a ladder; bridge means comprising a bridge for spanning between adjacent platform modules; a parasol; a lifeguard station; a trampoline; illumination means; audio speaker means; planter box; artificial grass layer; seating; and a bench.
The invention provides a water based assembly of interconnected buoyant seat modules strung along a flexible cord together with buoyant platform modules anchored in any selected configuration, to simultaneously serve as: a swimming safety barrier; floating spectator seating area; floating dock platform; floating platform for mounting various water activity accessories such as: a slide; a diving board; a ladder; bridge for spanning between adjacent platform modules; an umbrella; a lifeguard station; a trampoline; water area illumination; audio speakers; and a contoured seating surface. For low cost, lightweight, and aesthetic design features, preferably the modules and accessories are all formed as hollow rotary moulded plastic bodies although other materials such as fibreglass are equally applicable.
Further details of the invention and its advantages will be apparent from the detailed description and drawings included below.